James Potter's Summer Job
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: James Potter in an attempt to impress his lady love Lily Evans has gotten himself a summer job. He has been working at his job for almost two months now. What happens when the Marauders take getting free ice cream into their own hands. This for the Chocolate Truffle Craze on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story is for the Chocolate Truffle Craze Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I choose to write for Stracciatella. The task was to include the food ice cream. Which is kind of easy to do. I can actually imagine this happening in story following the Marauders during their school era. Just one warning. There is a part in the story were mutliple deaths are mentioned on a radio program but that's about it. I hope you all enjoy James Potter's Summer Job.**

"Come on Prongsie," begged Sirius, "get us a discount at least. I mean you work for the man. The least he can do is give you a discount for your friends and family."

I sighed yet again for the millionth time this summer. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had been begging me to get them either free ice cream or a discount on it ever since I told them that I had gotten the job this summer.

"I don't think that Mr. Fortescue would allow for that," I told them as I started to dress in my work uniform. It was simple thing a red and white striped shirt with a white jacket over top and white pants with black sneakers.

"But can't you ask him," whined Peter.

"Wormy," I chided sounded very much Lily would have if she was here, "I just got the job. I think maybe I should prove myself as a hard worker to Mr. Fortescue before I go asking for any discounts. Or anything else."

The other three boys sighed and nodded.

"James is right," came Moony's voice.

I mouthed a quick "thank you" at him as I grabbed my glasses off my dresser where I had deposited them when I got dressed. I turned to them as I went to the door. "I got go," I told them hoping they'd get the hint and go about their day without me.

I saw the three of them share a look, the one that meant they were planning something, and then nod as they headed out of my bedroom door. We trooped downstairs to see my parents sitting in the living room listening to the magical radio.

I didn't see how anyone could listen to that stuff nowadays. It was all bad news on the radio or horrid Celestina Warbeck songs that only Mum seemed to like. It was the bad news that was on the radio today as I walked out the door.

"A Horrible attack today in Muggle West Wales leaves at twelve dead and thirty..." was what I heard from the radio as the door slammed shut behind me. I looked over at the others and they all seemed to have the same look on their faces. The attacks had seemed to be getting worse as the years went by with no end in sight.

"Stay out of trouble," I told them as we went our separate ways outside my house.

"You too," was Sirius' smirking reply.

I rolled my eyes as I quickly made my way to work. That was always the reply that Sirius had given me when I left for work everyday. But I was being serious. Things were getting worse and worse for everyone as the Death Eater and Lord Voldemort gained power.

When I reached Florean Fortescue's Ice Cram Parlor I knew it was going to be a busy day. The line was already out the door and almost around the block for take away ice creams. And all the tables that lined the pavement outside were full. I quickly raced into the ice cream parlor pulling on an apron as I walked behind the counter to join Mr. Fortescue's son.

"James," he called over the din inside the shop, "we need you to take orders outside today."

I nodded as I grabbed one of the pads and quills that were provided for the outside servers to use. I quickly went out and began to help Mr. Fortescue's niece and nephews take order from people. Things seemed to be going well until around the end of my shift. Renee Fortescue came up to me with a harassed look on her face.

"Table five asked for you to wait on them specifically," she told me with a huff of annoyance.

"OK," I told her. "I'll go right over."

I was used to people that I had waited on before asking for me to wait on them again. I had been working here for over a month now and I think that I was doing a very good job. But as I walked over I realized this was no past customer that was asking for me. At table five sat Sirius, Remus, Peter, and of all people Lily. Getting into professional mode I walked over to their table with a smile plastered on my face, that clearly said I was going to kill Sirius later, and began to take their order.

"Welcome to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor," I said the custumary introduction. "How can I help you today?"

"I'll have a Mango Strawberry Delight," Lily told me with a smile. "They are still making those? Right?"

"I believe they are," I told her.

"Make that two then," Peter told me as I took down Lily's order putting a number 2 next to it. "And root beer."

"Could I please have a Chocolate Fudge Root Beer Float?" Remus asked ever the polite one of the group.

I wrote down his order too.

"I'll have a banana split sundae with a scoop of Peanut Butter Fudge, Mint Chocolate Chip, Cherry Cookie Dough, and Rocky Road ice cream," Sirius said with a huge smile on his face. "With extra hot food. Hold the nuts and pineapple chunks, and extra whipped cream and marachino cherries." He then thought for a second and added, "And a root beer. Get one for Lily and Remus too. It's on me."

I sighed as I went into and handed the order to Florean. He gave me a look that clearly told he could read how I felt. Sometimes the other Marauders could be a bit troublesome. He put his hand on my shoulder in a kind gesture.

"Why do you take off work early and get yourself some ice cream?" he told me. "Add it to this lot and it's on the house. You've been a very hard worker the past few weeks. You deserve it."

I quickly jotted a number two next to what Sirius had ordered and went to punch out of work. I took off my jacket of my work uniform and went to join the others at table five and wait for our ice cream. I hoped they weren't going to make a habit out of this. But in my heart I knew they would.

 **I hope you all enjoyed James Potter's Summer Job. I can actually see James being mature and trying to get a summer job just so he can impress Lily Evans. Can't you?**


End file.
